


[星辰 sungchen] Peter Pan

by irregular_jojo



Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Friendship, Goodbyes, Growing Up, M/M, and wendy as chenle, but at the end of the day they're just bff, jisung secretly has a crush on chenle, we all need peter pan jisung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregular_jojo/pseuds/irregular_jojo
Summary: 小星，祝你生日快乐。bgm 如烟 - 五月天
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: 划划世界迷人眼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858078
Kudos: 3





	[星辰 sungchen] Peter Pan

“马克决定要长大了。”

“志晟啊，我也决定要长大了。” 

·

钟辰乐第一次见到他的彼得潘是在11岁，他第一次觉得如果能一直这样不长大就好了。

钟辰乐清楚地知道自己嗓子好，清亮的嗓音一直被夸赞。可是想到未来的自己会经历青春期还会变声，钟辰乐就愈发不想长大了。于是在这个念头刚刚冒出来的那个晚上，钟辰乐就在晚上第一次见到了会带他去永无岛的彼得潘，朴志晟。

朴志晟比起想象中的彼得潘看起来要更大一点，看起来更像是16岁的少年而不是和钟辰乐同龄的小孩子。朴志晟比钟辰乐要高了不少，有种独属于少年的清爽感，一头柔顺的黑发看起来很软很蓬松。身上穿着浅淡的蓝白竖条纹短袖衬衫和短裤，衬衫里面还套了一件白色的短袖，在朴志晟长手长脚又挺拔的身上显得有点短，脚上穿的也是相同色系的帆布鞋[1]。朴志晟的眼睛不大，笑起来就眯成了一条缝；朴志晟的鼻梁很高，下颌骨隐隐透着着锋利的线条感，不过因为还没有完全张开，脸上还是有点肉嘟嘟的。

朴志晟对钟辰乐说的的第一句话是 “你叫钟辰乐嘛？这个名字真好听。” 第二句话是 “你是不是也不想长大呀？” 比起喜欢幻想来说，钟辰乐是真的相信这些和自己不同的、童话般的存在。看到朴志晟在深夜到访的时候，钟辰乐只想跟着朴志晟一起飞翔，一起去到传说中的永无岛。

所以朴志晟向自己伸出手时，钟辰乐紧紧地握住了。

那天晚上再后来的一切都已经有些模糊了，他大概只记得朴志晟告诉自己要放松，接着就觉得身体变得很轻，然后朴志晟就握着他的手一起飞起来了。钟辰乐觉得自己这辈子都忘不了飞起来的感觉，他似乎变成了一只鸟，被风托着入眠。

上海的夜风比想象中要更凉一些，低下头整个城市全是星星点点的灯光。朴志晟的手很大，可以把还是小小的钟辰乐的手完全包裹住；手心是干燥而温暖的，热量传递到钟辰乐的手上，让他的手也变得暖暖的。

钟辰乐记得稍微侧过头就能看到朴志晟正开心地笑着，仿佛飞翔是这个世界上最令人开心的事情，也能闻到朴志晟身上飘来淡淡的奶味。

他是永远也长不大的朴志晟，也是钟辰乐的彼得潘。

·

自从朴志晟第一次带着钟辰乐一起来到永无岛之后，钟辰乐几乎每个晚上都会和朴志晟一起去哪个属于朴志晟的永无岛。

钟辰乐平常得不到释放的调皮捣蛋都可以在永无岛释放，每个点子都不用多解释，和朴志晟对视一下两个人就可以心有灵犀的做出来。钟辰乐每次都会和朴志晟和他的朋友们在永无岛玩耍，到了永无岛的晚上他们就会聚在他们平常住的树洞里，这时候朴志晟总会歪在一旁的吊床上静静的看着他们，而朴志晟的朋友们总是会挤在一起，起哄让钟辰乐唱歌给他们听。等他们都东倒西歪地睡着之后，钟辰乐之后就会被朴志晟拉到他的吊床上，钟辰乐一开始以为会很挤，不过很快他就发现这种摇摇晃晃全身都被包裹着的感觉反而让钟辰乐很有安全感。尤其是旁边躺着的是朴志晟，总会揽着钟辰乐，会轻轻拍着他的后背，低声哼着些他从没听过的调子。

不过朴志晟从来都没问过钟辰乐要不要留下来。钟辰乐每晚都在朴志晟的吊床上睡着，第二天他还是会在自己的床上醒来。钟辰乐觉得朴志晟和自己想象中的彼得潘完全不一样，他接了自己一次又一次，让钟辰乐有了一种 “我是那个特别的温蒂” 的感觉。

这样无忧无虑的生活过了很长一段时间，每天白天钟辰乐去上学，如果有演出的话就会和妈妈一起去表演；如果没有表演的话，放了学钟辰乐就会被妈妈接到自己上声乐课的地方练习，晚上回到家之后还是要认真写作业。晚上睡觉前都会乖乖喝掉一杯掺了蜂蜜的牛奶，踏踏实实地等着困意将自己包裹起来。

钟辰乐曾经为了等朴志晟几乎一晚上没睡，到了凌晨的时候，钟辰乐才撑不住了昏睡过去。结果再睁开眼就看到了朴志晟在自己眼前皱了皱鼻子，像只小老鼠一样。朴志晟的手指点了点钟辰乐粉白的额头，告诉钟辰乐如果不睡着的话，朴志晟是来不了的；就算来了，钟辰乐也根本看不到朴志晟的存在，所以只有好好睡觉温蒂才可以见到彼得潘。

那个晚上朴志晟也没有带钟辰乐去永无岛，只是隔着被子侧躺在了钟辰乐身边，和在永无岛一样拍着钟辰乐的背，继续哼起了小调。而撑了一晚上的钟辰乐迷迷瞪瞪的醒了一下，看到了眼前的朴志晟，还没完全清醒起来的大脑只抓到了“要好好睡觉… 才可以…”，便迫不及待地重新入睡了。

·

在钟辰乐13岁生日之后的某天，钟辰乐发现来找自己的朴志晟兴致不高，在看到自己之后就紧紧地抱住了自己。钟辰乐没见过情绪这么低落的朴志晟，只好有些不知所措地回抱住了朴志晟。朴志晟把头埋在了钟辰乐的肩膀上，声音闷闷地说 “马克决定长大了。” 钟辰乐还记得某些和李马克打闹的瞬间，却回想不起来他的脸了。

朴志晟抬头瞟了一眼钟辰乐，重新把自己毛茸茸的脑袋放到钟辰乐的肩膀上解释道 “永无岛是一个完全独立于现实之外的地方。如果决定不长大了留下来的话，会流动的只是在永无岛上的时空而已，一旦离开了，就一定要回到自己现实生活中，不然会发生不好的事情的。”

朴志晟抬起头，看到眼前还是奶猫样子的钟辰乐偏了偏头一脸迷茫，便捏了捏小奶猫肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥，继续耐心的解释道 ”如果我想的话，永无岛上可能已经过了很久很久，但是他的现实时空并没有流逝。” 

“马克是在辰乐这个年纪决定不想再长大的，是第一个留下来陪我的人。他说在永无岛和大家在一起的时间很开心，可是他已经逃避太久了，才决定该长大了。”

“他还说，真想当面和辰乐说一声谢谢，是辰乐让他感受到了长大似乎并不是一件那么差的事情。他很喜欢看到辰乐点点滴滴的变化，也很喜欢和辰乐在一起的时间，所以他决定像辰乐一样长大了。选择了长大的马克，因为要回到现实的时空中去过自己的生活了，他在永无岛的一切就要被你们淡忘了。” 朴志晟说道这里顿了顿，嘟囔了一句 “明明辰乐也没有真的选择长大嘛，明明和刚见到的时候没什么区别… 是pabo呀…”

钟辰乐没太注意朴志晟嘟囔了什么，在听到李马克决定长大之后他突然更迷茫了，自己本来就看不清的未来似乎更加模糊了。不光是他自己的未来，钟辰乐还替朴志晟担心着，没有人喜欢分别的。钟辰乐再回过神的时候，朴志晟看起来已经收拾好了情绪，仿佛刚刚那个跌跌撞撞飞进来的并不是眼前的朴志晟一样。

朴志晟把钟辰乐抱了起来，重新坐下之后把还是小小一只的钟辰乐放在了自己腿上。钟辰乐穿着妈妈前些日子新买给自己的睡衣，露出了一节白嫩的小腿和没有穿袜子的脚，明明还是小孩子模样，钟辰乐却老成的拄着下巴思考着。朴志晟看着眼前的小猫脸皱成了一团，扑哧一声没忍住就笑了出来。钟辰乐看到朴志晟的笑容觉得有点尴尬，明明自己就是在很认真的思考嘛，眼前这个人却一点都不客气的嘲笑自己，所以就伸出了拳头用力的捶了一些朴志晟的肩膀，“呀朴志晟，我在想事情呢，很严肃的，不可以笑我。”

朴志晟挨了一拳之后却笑得更开心了，坐在朴志晟的腿上的钟辰乐随着朴志晟的笑一抖一抖的。朴志晟抢在钟辰乐把嘴撅上天及时停止了笑声，伸出手指刮了刮钟辰乐的鼻子，向前凑过去，用自己的额头抵住了钟辰乐的额头 “不用担心我，马克有马克的选择，他是认真想过才决定要离开的。我知道辰乐现在还不清楚自己想不想长大，没关系的，辰乐还有很长时间来决定。如果辰乐最后决定留下来的话，辰乐就可以和我们一直住在永无岛上了。当然了，如果辰乐觉得还是想要长大的话，也请辰乐努力不要忘记我们。” 

朴志晟没忍住抓起了软软的小猫爪，用自己关节分明的手捏着手感很好的猫爪 “而且马克说啦，不管怎么样，曾经一起愉快度过的时间是永恒的。而且，” 朴志晟顿了一下，对着钟辰乐眨了眨眼睛继续道 “大家还会再遇见的。”

钟辰乐觉得朴志晟只是在哄自己而已。

几年前从小就很疼自己的姥姥离开人世的时候，妈妈也是这么安慰自己的，说姥姥会离开一段时间，不过以后还会再遇见的。后来有次起夜的时候，钟辰乐听到妈妈在厨房里压抑的哭声，也从门缝里看到爸爸无言地抱着妈妈，脸上也是很难过的表情。他突然明白了，很多时候大人说离开，就是再也不会见到了。虽然很相信朴志晟，可是这个世界那么大，怎么可能再遇到。

朴志晟看到眼前的钟辰乐本来好不容易不再皱着一张小脸了，可是眼睛里却蒙起了一层雾，豆大的眼泪顺着脸颊滚落下来。朴志晟手忙脚乱地想要抹去钟辰乐脸上的泪痕，结果钟辰乐却哭的更凶了。钟辰乐也觉得哭起来有点丢脸，明明已经不是什么都不懂的小孩子了，朴志晟却骗自己说还会见到李马克。想了想钟辰乐觉得更委屈了，大家都把他当小孩看，可是自己都长了一岁了，所有人还是会和自己说 “等我们乐乐长大了就懂啦”，到底要长到什么时候才算是长大呢。钟辰乐又觉得因为这点小事就哭更小孩子气了，可是手还被朴志晟抓着，只好把头抵在了朴志晟的肩膀上。

这都是什么事嘛，朴志晟想着，彼得潘手册里也没教过如果有人哭了该怎么办啊，明明每次大家来永无岛都是可开心的来着，走也是开开心心的走。朴志晟松开了钟辰乐的手，展开双臂环住了钟辰乐，有些僵硬地抚摸着钟辰乐的脊背。钟辰乐哭的一抽一抽的，朴志晟看着有些心疼，却不知道还有什么自己能做的。他冲着床头柜瞟了一眼，看到了钟辰乐妈妈留在那里的凉白开，于是便趁着钟辰乐平静下来之后，把水递到了钟辰乐手上，不自觉的带了一点讨好的意味 “辰乐不哭了，喝点水吧好不好？” 

钟辰乐双手接过了水杯，一口一口的抿了起来。朴志晟看着喝的差不多了就接过了水杯，把钟辰乐重新抱回到床上。刚想走到床的另一边帮钟辰乐整理好被子再走，就突然感觉衣角被拽了拽，钟辰乐的声音有点哑，还带着一点哭腔 “你今天可不可以陪我睡着再走…” 

朴志晟看着钟辰乐笑了笑 “我哪次没有等你睡着啦，不会走的。” 于是在钟辰乐注视下，朴志晟把钟辰乐的被子整理好之后才隔着被子躺在了床的另外一边。钟辰乐把自己挤到了朴志晟怀里，蹭了蹭朴志晟还有些单薄的胸膛，朴志晟熟练地揽住钟辰乐，哼起了自己喜欢的小调。

朴志晟的怀抱是温暖的；朴志晟的手是干燥的；朴志晟闻起来是奶香味的；朴志晟的眼神一直很清澈，哪怕使劲望到底，也只是一潭澄净的水；朴志晟… 

钟辰乐迷迷糊糊地想着，如果是朴志晟的话，好像长大不长大都没有了什么区别。

如果是朴志晟的话…

·

后来再回到了永无岛的时候，大家看起来都很难过。朴志晟和钟辰乐努力地活跃着气氛，可是四个人似乎都各有心事。不过因为大家都没有心情玩乐，所以六个小孩子就聚在了小山坡一起躺着数星星。永无岛的草坪永远是厚厚的，从小在城市长大的钟辰乐喜欢的不得了。李东赫突然问道 “李马克怎么能狠得下心呢？” 

也不知道是谁在黑暗中叹了口气，却没有人接着李东赫的话。钟辰乐偏过了头看了看朴志晟隐藏在阴影下的脸，朴志晟一如初见的样子，刘海顺从地分开，露出饱满的额头和被刘海盖住皱在一起的眉毛。钟辰乐伸出了食指勾住了朴志晟的小拇指，朴志晟也转过头来看着他。小奶猫的脸上写满了担心，朴志晟另一只手揉了揉钟辰乐手感很好的头发 “我没关系的，不用担心。”

一直很安静的罗渽民没头没脑地问了一句 “这就是长大的感觉吗？” 还没等别人回答，罗渽民继续说 “原来长大是这么难过的吗？” 

李东赫接过罗渽民的话头说着 “我原来以为生长痛就已经难以忍受了，但是为什么心里会这么难受，甚至比生长痛还要难以忍受呢？”

一旁的李帝努和黄仁俊都没有开口，朴志晟攥了攥钟辰乐，开口道 “只是经历了离开了并不是成长啊，要从那个人离开的情绪里走出来才可以呀。”

朴志晟说完之后便再没有人继续说话了。钟辰乐只能听到轻微的风声，眼前看到的是挂满了点点星光的天空。钟辰乐已经想不起来上次看到这样天空的晚上了，上海总是充斥着不同的灯光，晴朗的晚上也只能看到灯火通明的城市，所有的星星都被五颜六色的霓虹灯盖住了。自己的家像是在这嘈杂喧闹的城市中开辟出了一小块风平浪静的港湾，在院子里却依旧看不到星空。

而永无岛上的夜晚永远都是微凉的夏夜，比起上海潮湿闷热又有些吵闹的夜晚来说，这里的风总是干爽的，安静地拂过每一个角落。钟辰乐喜欢上海完全不同的双面魅力，他也喜欢永无岛上宁静的夜晚。不知道是不是因为被朴志晟拉着，所以觉得更加平静了，钟辰乐迷迷瞪瞪地睡了过去。

钟辰乐再醒来的时候是被吵醒的，朴志晟朝着自己伸出了手，其他几个早就聚在一起叽叽喳喳的争着什么。钟辰乐握住了朴志晟的手站了起来，朴志晟笑着和自己说 “刚刚有个流星划过去了，渽民和仁俊都觉得后面还会有流星雨，不过幸好东赫和帝努有抓住机会许了愿，要不然后面要是真的没有可就麻烦了。” 钟辰乐甩了甩头让自己更清醒了些，朴志晟的嘴角上扬地更明显了 “不过辰乐没有看到，所以接下来要认真看清楚呀，不要忘记许愿噢。”

然后钟辰乐看到了他人生中的第一场流星雨。

一开始先是几颗流星飞过，接着便是真的像雨一样的星星从天空划过。

钟辰乐看到的是从没见过的流星雨；耳边听到的是朋友们笑闹的声音；鼻尖嗅到的是朴志晟的味道，不似以前那样淡淡的奶味，是种有些酸苦的柑橘味，可是细细的闻起来却带着清茶般的回甘，夹杂着一丝飘忽不定的烟火气；和自己十指紧握的也是朴志晟温暖的手。

钟辰乐扭过头，稍微仰着头盯着朴志晟，那些流星仿佛都飞进了朴志晟的眼睛里，亮亮的，似乎能倒映出漫天星辰。朴志晟转过头来笑得眯起了眼睛，那些闪亮的星星挤在了一起，让他的眼睛比刚刚还要亮上几分，钟辰乐听到朴志晟的尾调上扬的问句 “许愿了吗？如果没有的话现在要赶紧许愿呀。” 钟辰乐摇了摇头，听话地低下了头闭上了眼睛，在心里悄悄的许下了很多很多个愿望。钟辰乐有些自私地想，这里这么多颗流星，多许几个愿望也不过分吧。

朴志晟移开视线看了看旁边几个激动地不行、不断地在看流星雨和低头许愿中切换的朋友们，重新把视线落在自己身边的钟辰乐身上。明明是自己看过很多次的流星雨，这次却和之前都不一样。

后来朴志晟又用了很长一段时间才意识到，重要的并不是在干什么，而是陪着自己的人都是谁。不过现在的朴志晟只觉得眼前的一切太过于完美了，如果李马克在当然就更好了，让朴志晟想起他不知道在哪听过的一句话 “最好的朋友就在身边，而最爱的人就在对面”。

眼前是陪伴了自己很多很多年的好朋友们，和自己正在十指相扣的是身旁的钟辰乐。朴志晟看着钟辰乐有些虔诚的样子突然想到自己也应该许个愿。他学着钟辰乐的样子，闭起了眼睛，在心里悄悄说道 

“希望我们都能重新见到选择长大的马克；希望马克可以成为自己想要成为的大人；希望仁俊 帝努 东赫 渽民可以继续留下来陪我，不过要是他们也决定长大的话也没有关系啦，只要他们可以像现在一样一直开心就好；希望辰乐可以一直在我身边；更希望辰乐可以一直无忧无虑；最重要的，希望大家许的愿望都可以实现。”

已经许了愿之后朴志晟才反应过来，这可是他搞出来让大家换换心情的，自己许愿有什么意义，他要是想的话，永无岛上天天晚上都能有流星雨。朴志晟后知后觉的拍了拍自己的大头，身边的钟辰乐又笑成了一只奶猫的样子，朴志晟听到钟辰乐软软的说 “流星雨可真漂亮呀志晟，谢谢你。我自私地许了很多很多愿望，要拜托流星们啦，不过我也会很努力的让这些愿望成为现实的…” 

朴志晟本来还在认真的听着钟辰乐说话，却慢慢的陷进了钟辰乐的眼睛里，后面钟辰乐说了什么他都有点记不清了。

朴志晟后来也一直想不起来那天晚上都发生了什么，他不知道他们六个是怎么回的树洞，他也不记得有没有给钟辰乐哼歌，他更不记得自己是怎么把钟辰乐送回家的。他只记得钟辰乐粉粉的嘴唇一开一合在说着什么，钟辰乐的小尖牙，钟辰乐笑起来脸颊上的小坑儿，钟辰乐的猫咪纹，和钟辰乐眯起来的眼睛。朴志晟只觉得自己差劲极了，怎么成了这么不负责任的彼得潘，以后一定要记得自己是怎么把钟辰乐送回家的。

不过钟辰乐笑起来可真好看呀。

·

钟辰乐十四岁的时候，黄仁俊也决定长大了。钟辰乐倒没觉得突然，毕竟除了朴志晟和还在摇摆不定的自己以外，大家都决定长大了。最先是李马克，然后李东赫没过多久就做出了决定，再接着便是心里很有主意的罗渽民，之后李帝努没过几天也想好要离开了。而黄仁俊和李帝努间隔了快半年才最后想明白了自己到底想要什么。

因为李马克很突然地决定离开了之后大家都难过得不行，所以约好如果决定长大的话，要一起庆祝完再走。原本还热热闹闹的永无岛比以前安静了太多，说是庆祝其实也只是三个人坐在篝火前一起醉奶罢了。

钟辰乐习惯了自己不长的人生里不停有人经过又离开，每次有人离开，自己都像第一次经历李马克离开一样难过。不过钟辰乐学会了如何调节自己的情绪，至少在朋友们没走之前扮演了替他们开心的样子。

黄仁俊揽着钟辰乐的胳膊，絮絮叨叨地和钟辰乐说着 “我们乐乐呀，自己一定要照顾好自己，最最最重要的是一定要开心。我本来以为长大并不是什么开心的事情，才决定要留下的，但是看到了辰乐每天都变得有些不一样之后，才意识到长大也不是什么让人完全接受不了的事情。在永无岛上真的好开心好开心，一辈子都没有这么开心过。不过一眨眼怎么大家就都不见了呢，难道不应该是辰乐也选择留下来，然后像童话里一样大家都在一起吗？” 

钟辰乐也不太会安慰人，就只好由着黄仁俊不停地说着。后来黄仁俊没忍住无声地哭了起来，钟辰乐更加无助了，只能轻轻的顺着黄仁俊有些突出的脊柱拍了拍，安静地等着黄仁俊释放完自己的情绪。

黄仁俊哭了没一会儿就累得睡着了，钟辰乐把黄仁俊裹着的毯子往上拉了拉，好让黄仁俊睡得舒服一点。再抬头看到的是篝火对面的朴志晟，朴志晟的脸在飘忽的火光里有些模糊，肉感的嘴唇抿成了一条线，手里的树枝翻动着篝火里燃烧的木柴。钟辰乐突然意识到今天的朴志晟安静地有些反常了，虽然前几次他们离开的时候朴志晟也会变得安静，只是笑着看他们嬉笑打闹着说再见，而这次朴志晟从头到尾都没有说过一句话。

钟辰乐叹了口气，从自己的位置上拿起了一个软软的抱枕，坐到了朴志晟身边，拍了拍腿上的抱枕，也顺手接过了朴志晟手里的树枝。朴志晟歪在了钟辰乐腿上，眼睛有些无神的盯着漫天的星星。

“乐乐，我是不是很差劲？”

钟辰乐正盯着不断跳动的篝火，连想都没想脱口而出 “当然不是。”

“志晟呀，你是我见过最温柔的人了。马克决定离开的时候，志晟也可以让马克留下来的不是吗？但是志晟没有，反而还很温柔地陪我们看流星雨，” 钟辰乐想起了那天晚上朴志晟干燥温暖的手，嘴角上扬了几分 “志晟也从来没有让还在不停摇摆的我做决定，一直在很耐心地等着我做出选择。其实志晟心里也很清楚，如果我早早就做出了选择，没准儿大家也不会离开了。就算是这样，志晟也从来没有抱怨或者逼着我做决定。” 钟辰乐低下头 ，盯着朴志晟的眼睛，“其实我不是擅长表达的人，我也不知道怎么才能把我看到的志晟形容出来。不过志晟呀，每次和你在一起，我都觉得很很温暖。从来不需要担心任何事情，只要做自己就好，做让自己开心的事情就好。因为身旁是志晟呀，是最好的彼得潘，更是辰乐的彼得潘。”

朴志晟也望进了钟辰乐的眼睛，朴志晟突然觉得脑海里所有关于钟辰乐的点点滴滴都聚到了一起在自己的眼前炸出了一片烟花。

作为彼得潘，朴志晟自诩坦荡，行走人间。思考潮汐起伏，思考林间鸟雀，思考宇宙星光，思考冷暖人间。然后钟辰乐出现了。而迟钝的他现在才意识到，钟辰乐是潮汐，是鸟雀，是星光，也是他的人间[2]。

朴志晟只觉得自己的脸烫的不行，脑子里乱乱的，突然有些不知道该说什么，只好把自己的脸埋到钟辰乐软乎乎的肚皮上，双手圈上了钟辰乐的腰。闷闷的和钟辰乐道了谢，把自己完全沉浸在钟辰乐淡淡的宝宝爽身粉味道里。钟辰乐也知道每次这个时候朴志晟都是最难过的，所以他决定给怀里的大只仓鼠哼歌。钟辰乐一边哼着歌一边有些笨拙的学着朴志晟平常的样子，慢慢地拍着朴志晟的后背。

朴志晟迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候篝火早就熄灭了，钟辰乐也已经仰着头睡着了，而自己别扭地拧着睡了半宿，刚想站起身活动却觉得浑身上下都痛的不行。朴志晟看了看天色，觉得差不多是时候该送黄仁俊和钟辰乐回家了，就走到了一旁还睡着的黄仁俊，轻轻地踢了踢黄仁俊的大腿，躲到一边等着黄仁俊清醒过来，而黄仁俊半醒半梦之间差点儿给了朴志晟一拳。

黄仁俊彻底醒来就看见朴志晟拿着毯子裹好了钟辰乐，朴志晟压低了声音和黄仁俊商量好先送钟辰乐再带黄仁俊回家之后两个人就从永无岛出发了。

黄仁俊靠着钟辰乐房间的门框看着朴志晟轻柔的把怀里的钟辰乐放下，整理好床铺，还在临走前认真地和睡着的钟辰乐说了晚安。黄仁俊冲着朴志晟挑了挑眉毛问道 “你知道你这个叫什么吗？” 朴志晟有点不明白黄仁俊的意思，摇了摇头示意黄仁俊继续说下去。

“司马昭之心，路人皆知。” 黄仁俊留下了一句朴志晟有些理解不了的成语，在朴志晟走向自己之后伸手拍了拍朴志晟的肩膀 “其实大家都明白的，不过我们志晟得早点想明白呀，没有多少时间留给志晟啦。” 

黄仁俊又叹了口气，“走吧，再送我一段。”

·

日子一天天地过着，和平常倒是没有什么变化，永无岛变得清净了太多。钟辰乐很想念曾经的朋友们，可是那些记忆都有些褪色了，所剩不多的只有几个模糊的影子。朴志晟还是会在自己睡着之后来找自己，还是会拉着自己的手一起飞。比起像以前一样几个人一起漫无目的地玩耍，两个人会走走停停去探索永无岛。大部分时候都是钟辰乐给朴志晟分享着自己生活和永无岛上的点点滴滴，而朴志晟会专注地听自己说，也会和他分享些有趣的事情。

永无岛上永远是钟辰乐喜欢的夏季，白天的阳光会把大地烤的发烫，躺在树荫下会有微风拂过，暖洋洋的感觉自己像是要化掉一样。可以和朴志晟分着吃两根不同口味的冰棍，也可以和朴志晟讨论天上那片云看起来像什么，还可以趁着阳光正好睡个午觉。而永无岛上干爽的夏夜有并不聒噪的蝉鸣，也有满天繁星闪烁。最最重要的是有朴志晟低低哼着不知名的歌曲，朴志晟笑起来的样子，以及朴志晟永远温暖的手。

·

虽然钟辰乐早就接受了自己会经历变声期的现实，但是不想长大也早就不止是某一个原因。而15岁的钟辰乐多了另一个成长的烦恼，到底要不要离开抛下自己熟悉的一切，去一个完全陌生的国度成为偶像。

朴志晟对偶像这个行业很好奇，钟辰乐只好把爸爸说的和自己在网上看到的东西都一股脑给朴志晟解释了一遍。这也是钟辰乐第一次正式和朴志晟提起自己因为觉得很迷茫，所以不想长大了。虽然这是一道钟辰乐才能给出答案的人生选择题，不过朴志晟可以让钟辰乐多留在永无岛几天。如果钟辰乐决定不再长大也有个适应期，如果钟辰乐最终还是做出了长大的选择，多留几天也能多给他些时间思考。

钟辰乐很需要几天安静的时间让自己思考一下，前几天公司给妈妈打了电话，他们还以为是什么骗子公司，和爸爸说了之后才意识到自己是真的有被注意到。可是这两天接收了太多信息，来自公司的，父母的，各类长辈的，自己朋友的，还有很多网上看到的消息。梳理这些想法很简单，接下来只是自己做出选择而已。朴志晟也不着急钟辰乐会做出什么选择，只是在一旁陪着钟辰乐，在钟辰乐需要倾听者的时候认真的听钟辰乐说话。

其实朴志晟知道钟辰乐会选择长大的，他也知道钟辰乐天生就属于舞台。

钟辰乐本身就是那种会为了热爱而不断向着自己目标奔跑的人，他每次尝试都会拼尽全力不留遗憾。不管结果会是什么样子的，因为已经在过程中已经足够努力，所以钟辰乐会坦然地接受。而现在只要多给钟辰乐一些时间，他肯定可以想明白自己真正想要什么的。

·

钟辰乐在永无岛上走走停停，看到哪里喜欢就在哪里停下坐一会儿，朴志晟顺从地让钟辰乐拉着自己。永无岛的边缘是一片白金色的沙滩，接着沙滩的便是漫无边际的海。沙滩总是晒的暖洋洋的，钟辰乐喜欢脱掉鞋袜走在细腻的沙子上，要小心翼翼地不踩上被海水拍湿的沙子，黏上湿沙很难清理了，不管冲多少次都会觉得还有些沙子藏在趾缝里。要是真的不小心踩进了海浪里，就索性玩的痛痛快快，一股脑的冲进凉爽的海水里。

今天钟辰乐满脑子都只想下海，于是便急急忙忙的踢掉了鞋子，也没打算等朴志晟一起就冲进了海水里。因为没算准时间，一个浪头扑过来钟辰乐被浪拍到没有站稳，一不小心就呛了一口水，还没等脚重新踩到海底恢复平衡，朴志晟几乎是一瞬间就抓住了钟辰乐的胳膊把他捞了起来。再一抬头对上的就是朴志晟担心的脸 “ 谢谢志晟呀，” 钟辰乐还带着水滴的脸上炸开了猫咪一般的笑容 “要不是志晟的话，可能还要再呛一下。” 

朴志晟看到钟辰乐被拍倒的那一瞬间觉得心里被害怕溢满了，想都没想便冲上去抓住钟辰乐了，但是等两个人都站稳之后朴志晟才意识到海水也只是刚刚没过两个人的膝盖而已。哪怕现在自己的手还牢牢的抓着钟辰乐，但是那一瞬间的心悸还是充斥着心房，回过神才发现自己后背上已经盖了一层冷汗。朴志晟叹了口气，伸出手轻轻地拍了拍钟辰乐的脑门儿，”呀辰乐，小心一点哇。” 

朴志晟索性顺手牵住了钟辰乐的手，用另一只手扒下了自己没来得及脱掉就湿透了的帆布鞋拎在手里，拽着钟辰乐回去捡起了刚刚踢掉的鞋，让钟辰乐走在了自己里边，省的一会儿再出现刚刚那种让自己后怕的事情。

钟辰乐有些心不在焉地想着，朴志晟的手还是像以前一样温暖干燥，不过自己的手已经不像以前一样可以被朴志晟的手完全包住了。钟辰乐感觉自己的脚上裹满了沙子，走起来感觉指缝间有些磨得慌。钟辰乐轻轻的拽了拽朴志晟，停在了原地，朴志晟也停下来回头看着钟辰乐，“坐会儿？” 

钟辰乐笑眯眯地看着朴志晟像是变魔术一样不知道从哪掏出了沙滩垫和遮阳伞，就顺势躺在了沙滩垫上，两只脚伸出了垫子埋在了沙子里踩来踩去，“我还缺个枕头呀志晟，快借我枕下。” 朴志晟侧着坐在了垫子上，把自己有些无处安放的双腿垫在了钟辰乐头颈下面，钟辰乐也完全不客气的扭了扭找到了最舒服的位置。好像是从李马克离开之后吧，朴志晟身上的味道和以前就不一样了。以前还是淡淡的奶味，但是后来就变成了这个很清爽的味道。乍一闻是迸发出来的柑橘气息，比起甜甜的味道，更像是把一颗还连着枝叶的酸涩青橘揉进了手里的一捧清泉里，除了酸涩的清凉感之外还带着一丝冷冽的苦味，很淡却让人忽视不掉。明明应该是让人觉得有距离感的香味，却还是让钟辰乐觉得很温柔。

钟辰乐还觉得，虽然朴志晟并没有说，但是他还是长大了。就像朴志晟说的那样，他也慢慢地从离别中走了出来，变成了更沉稳的样子。钟辰乐一直在有意无意地逃避回答到底想不想长大的问题，也总觉得等时间到了便会水到渠成明白自己想要什么，现在却必须要面对这个问题了。钟辰乐本身也不是喜欢退缩的性子，遇到问题的话去解决问题就好了，逃避永远不是最好的选择。问题就在那里，就算自欺欺人地闭上眼睛捂住耳朵，没有解决的问题依旧存在。

想要解决问题的话，就要先直面问题本身。

“志晟呀，你能长大吗？” 钟辰乐没头没脑地问了一句。朴志晟低下头盯着钟辰乐的脸，试图从他没有表情的脸上读出什么，朴志晟只好把球重新踢回了钟辰乐脚下 “辰乐想让我长大吗？”

“没想过。虽然我们是非常非常非常好的好朋友，志晟也不应该因为我的想法而改变自己的打算。志晟从来没有逼我去做选择，也从来没有告诉我该选择什么，那么对于我来说也是一样的。我尊重你的选择。” 钟辰乐望进了朴志晟的眼睛里 “所以我只想知道志晟是不是可以离开永无岛，就像马克他们离开之后一样长大。”

“只是有些好奇而已，志晟不知道这个问题的答案才正常吧。” 钟辰乐也没等朴志晟回答便重新开口了，密密麻麻的好奇像是藤蔓般紧紧裹住了心脏，甚至在不断地向内收缩着。可是他到底在期待什么答案呢，钟辰乐隐隐感觉自己好像把事情搞砸了。于是便撇过头盯着被阳光照的闪闪发光的海面，刻意忽略了正在被自己枕着的朴志晟。

至于到底去不去当练习生这个问题的话，钟辰乐心里已经有了答案。自己喜欢舞台，享受舞台，更热爱舞台。就算现在跳舞不行也没有关系，本来就是能对自己狠得下心的人，只要努力练肯定会越来越好。成为偶像是换了一种自己并不熟悉的舞台而已，他会遇到一群和自己有同样梦想的人一起奔跑，说到底还是自己喜欢并且渴望的东西，就算最后结果不如自己的预期也不是大问题 —— 因为已经在该努力的时候努力过了，所以结果是什么都已经不重要了。

想不想长大呢，钟辰乐不知道。他也不清楚自己是因为长大这件事本身太过重要不能做出决定，还是因为害怕和朴志晟分开才迟迟无法做出决定。

朴志晟看着明显已经单方面拒绝听自己回答的钟辰乐，只好叹了口气，伸出手捋顺了猫猫柔软的毛。 

钟辰乐之后便再也没有提到过这些事情，只是继续享受着在永无岛的时光。

还是在永无岛的那片星空下，钟辰乐和朴志晟说了自己的决定，他打算长大了。朴志晟看起来完全不意外，揉了揉钟辰乐的头 “我们乐乐想好了就放心地向前跑吧。”

“我还有一件事想问你。” 钟辰乐握紧了自己的两只手，右手扣着指尖的死皮。 

“我送你回家。” 就像是无数个夜晚从家里到永无岛那样，朴志晟向钟辰乐伸出了手。

“辰乐呀，谢谢你愿意来到永无岛，谢谢你花了那么长时间来陪伴我。很抱歉以后的路没有办法和你一起继续向前走了，不过只要你继续相信，我会一直在你看不到的地方陪伴你的。”

“希望辰乐可以成为自己想要成为的大人，不过成为不了也没关系啦，只要乐乐每天都过得开开心心就好。大人的世界很复杂的，所以时不常放下一切，来做个快乐的小孩儿也不要有压力嘛。”

“辰乐应该还记得吧，我们都会再次见面的，所以请一直抱着这种信念，健健康康地生活下去。”

像做过无数次那样，朴志晟把钟辰乐的被角都整理好，最后郑重其事地在钟辰乐的额头上落下了一个晚安吻。

剩下的千言万语汇成了一句，“晚安，辰乐。”

  
  


The End.

————————————

[1] - 原型为160825的NCT Dream在M CountDown表演的Chewing Gum

[2] - 来自某乎上的提问 “有哪些’我爱你‘的高级表达”


End file.
